cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of Interest (Tiberium Alliances)
In Tiberium Alliances, Points of Interest (abbreviated POI) are various special structures scattered all over the world map that rewards all the bases in your alliance with some kind of boost when in your bases territory. Note that the POIs that are closer to the 500:500 center are higher level, which means their boosts are stronger and your alliances gets more score than that of lower level POIs. Types of POIs Resource Point of Interest Tiberium Control Network Hub Origin: Unknown Alliances in control of TCN Hubs gain bonus Tiberium production in all alliance bases. Presumably developed by the Forgotten using stolen Nod and GDI technology, an extensive Tiberium Control Network (TCN) encompasses the zone. Originally used to contain the Tiberium growth, these TCN Hubs can be used to accelerate growth in specific areas. Crystal Control Network Hub Origin: Unknown Alliances in control of CCN Hubs gain bonus Crystal production in all alliance bases. Derived from the same technology as the TCN Hubs, the Crystal Control Network (CCN) is designed to accelerate growth of the blue crystals in specific areas. Reactor Origin: Presumably the Forgotten Alliances in control of Reactors gain bonus Power production in all alliance bases. Huge nuclear reactors that seem to be of human origin, although some of the technology used is unknown to both GDI and Nod engineers. If the Forgotten built these huge power sources, it remains unknown why they were abandoned and where the Forgotten found the knowledge to build them. As they are still operational, it is easy to feed their additional power supply into the alliance power grid to boost alliance bases. Offensive Point of Interest Uranium Compound Origin: The Forgotten Alliances in control of Uranium Compounds gain increased firepower for all offensive vehicles. A uranium deposit with a compound of complete factory chains to extract the uranium and process it into ammunition for vehicle weaponry. The compounds have clearly been built by the Forgotten, and seem to have been shut down in favor of richer uranium deposits towards the center of the zone. Tungsten Compound Origin: Forgotten Alliances in control of Tungsten Compounds gain increased firepower for all offensive infantry. A tungsten deposit with a compound of complete factory chains to extract the tungsten and process it into ammunition for infantry weaponry. The compounds have clearly been built by the Forgotten, and seem to have been shut down in favor of richer tungsten deposits towards the center of the zone. Aircraft Guidance Network Tower Origin: Unknown Alliances in control of Aircraft Guidance Network Towers gain increased firepower for all offensive aircraft. Radar stations with powerful dishes that help improve coordination of the airspace and allow for much more effective mission control when aircraft are used. Defensive Point of Interest Resonator Network Tower Origin: Stolen GDI technology Alliances in control of Resonator Network Towers gain increased durability for all defensive structures, vehicles and units. Based on GDI technology, these powerful resonators are capable of concentrating sonic waves on exact spots on demand, although it is unclear if the Forgotten are capable of developing GDI technology this far. The towers are connected to form a defensive grid that can be activated on demand. The effect is a shield around the targeted entities that dampens the impact of projectiles or any similar direct attacks. Since the power demand of the grid is tremendous, the Resonator Network is designed to only shield the defenses of alliance bases. Miscellaneous Point of Interest Tunnel Exit The Forgotten will set up outposts in any territory near tunnel exits. Nearby human bases with an army of a similar level to the tunnel exit will increase the chance that the Forgotten will react to keep these acts secret. Outposts are better defended than camps, but yield even more resources such as tiberium, crystals, and credits Category:Tiberium Alliances